With reference to FIG. 11, a wafer 400 is firstly fixed on a carrier 600 by a tape 500 in conventional wafer dicing method, and then using a cutter (not shown) to cut the wafer 400 to form a plurality of chips 410. However, a plurality of metal burrs 411 will be formed protruded from the surface of the chip 410 during cutting. With reference to FIG. 12, when the chip 410 interconnects with a plurality of bumps 710 on a substrate 700 which is made of flexible material, glass or other materials by flip-chip technology, the metal burrs 411 protruded from the surface of the chip 410 will contact with the substrate 700 to cause leakage or short circuit of semiconductor structure, or affect electric signal input or output.